1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure generally relates to pharmaceutical consultations, and in particular, to providing comprehensive pharmaceutical consultations.
2. Background
Currently known techniques for providing pharmaceutical consultations are typically end-loaded. For example, when a prescription order is filled at a pharmacy or other entity licensed to dispense prescription drugs and medications, a consultation is typically conducted when the prescription order is picked up and paid for. At this time, a pharmacist consults with the patient or with the patient's representative (e.g., a party picking up the prescription for the patient) regarding the use and storage of the drug or medication, allergies, interactions with foods, other drugs, or over-the-counter products, and the like. During such an end-loaded consultation, the pharmacist or authorizing party must remember to cover all aspects of consultation (e.g., allergies, currently prescribed medications, interactions, use, storage of prescription, etc.), and in particular, must remember to cover aspects that are required for medical, legal, and/or insurance compliance reasons. The resolution of all aspects of the pharmaceutical consultation is recorded in conjunction with the sale and delivery of the filled prescription order.